The Legend of Veran Unfinished
by Sir Kibble
Summary: Decided to rewrite the story in a better way. Leaving this up for who knows why.
1. Prologue

The legends speak of a bloodline that runs throughout Hyrule's history. He defeats darkness time after time, only for it to be brought back and continue the cycle. There is another legend, however. It speaks of a princess giving in to the darkness. It speaks of the cycle possibly being broken by a darkness conceding to light and ending the cycle once and for all. However, the darkness could still win. This is The Legend of Veran.

* * *

Veran was a young and beautiful sorceress. That much could be said. It could also be said that she was quite powerful. She was well-versed in magic as well as the art of seduction. Few men dared to challenge her. None succeeded due to her wit, charm, and magic.

For sone reason, she detested the kingdom of Hyrule. Something about it made her eternally at odds with it. As if she was meant to hate it. However, she was not evil. Just an outcast.

Link was a young man. He fought in the Hylian army against it's many threats such as Veran and was in fact a general. He served the kingdom and it's ruler, Princess Zelda. Any man would give his life to be granted her hand in marriage. However, she was very independent and was not willing to marry quite yet. Link always admired her and would do anything she requested. He was loyal to his kingdom and his people.

Twinrova was a very stunning sorceress. She was more attractive than Princess Zelda. She always made sure that she wore the tightest, most revealing clothes possible to attract men in. She would use them to fulfill her needs until they bored her. Men were toys to her. Her real love was for her sorcery. She specialized in fire and ice. She was one of the two Gerudos employed at the palace. She would grant wishes to those she deemed worthy. This typically consisted women seeking to win over men, since she rarely granted men wishes.

The other Gerudo in Hyrule Castle was Ganondorf Dragmire. The rumored "King of the Gerudos". It was also rumored that he and their leader, Nabooru, were an item, but they broke off after Twinrova seduced him. It was all just speculation, though. His specialty was in the dark arts as well as fighting. He was the head of the Hylian Army and commanded it efficiently.

And then there was Ghirahim, Link's best friend. He was Hyrule Castle Town's oddball, but he was also pretty loveable... once you got to know him, of course. He ran a shop, next to the Happy Mask Shop, that sold different imported clothing from areas such as Kokiri Forest and Zora's Domain. Many thought him to be gay, but no one was one hundred percent sure. Not even Link.

How do these stories intertwine? What does Veran have to do with this? Is Ghirahim really gay? Find out in The Legend of Veran!


	2. Chapter 1: Everything You Know Is Wrong

Link was out scouting. He hated waiting on the sidelines and preferred to be out in the field. He rode his faithful horse, Epon, given to him at a young age by his dear friend Malon, who was now one of Ganondorf's many slaves. He would take girls from the homes of Hylians as tributes for his service. As Malon matured, Ganondorf began to take interest until he finally had to have her. Ever since, she has been her master's faithful and favorite slave.

Link resented, no, _hated_ him for that. He had planned to ask Malon's hand in marriage, but on the day of her eighteenth birthday, Ganon took her. Link figured that the princess was either ignorant, okay with it, or just didn't care, which angered him even more. Many girls were serving Ganon as concubines and slaves, and no one could do anything about it. Ganondorf wouldn't dare take a girl from outside of the kingdom, though. He left the other domains alone.

Link was off to visit his friends in the Kokiri Forest as well as pick up some stuff for Ghirahim's store. He rested his hand on his sword, The Ordon Sword, given to him by Rusl as a gift as he left his home of Ordon Village to serve in the army, where he was given a Hylian Shield.

He heard an odd noise in the distance behind him, "Stalchild? No, it's too bright outside for them to be out. Peahat? Goddesses, I hope not. I hate those things." He hopped off of Epona and turned around to face the oncoming attack.

Before he had time to strike, however, he was knocked down by a powerful blow and a deep, evil laughter. The man kicked Link multiple times while he was down and then shoved his sword through Link's chest. He screamed out in pain as he coughed up blood, "you're no general, kid. You're lucky I'm leaving you out here to die. I can think of so many other ways to torture you until you can't help but beg for mercy. Goodbye, general." He pulled his sword out, eliciting another scream from Link and then sheathed it. The man hopped onto his horse and rode away.

As Link lay there on the ground, he saw the shapely figure of a woman. She leaned down, "Ah, General Link!"

When he awoke, he found himself in a nice, large mansion. He was on a bed, covered. He had no shirt on, but was bandaged up. He tried to sit up, but his chest and side hurt. The woman ran over to him, "oh no, dear general! We cannot have you doing that yet. He broke several of your ribs and nearly pierced you heart. He missed it . I've been doing my best to heal you, but now we must okay the waiting game and wait for my magic to work its, well, magic!"

"V-Veran!" Link exclaimed as he tried to get up.

"No, no, no, dear! You can't do that," she pushed him back down into the bed, "Did you not listen to a single word I just said? Look, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't be trying to heal you, now would I?" Link settled down. She made a good point.

Veran walked out of the room for a few minutes and then returned with some food. She sat on his bed and started feeding him. "Don't think this makes us friends." Link scowled. It was cold, considering she had saved him.

Veran looked down, "I... I figured that. I knew it would take a lot more than this to get you to trust me. But I believe the goddesses had me come across you for a reason and if this is the start of your trust, then I'll take it." She gave him the plate and helped him sit up. It was odd. There was a tension between the two, mostly on Link's side, but she was still helping him. Why?

"I could never trust you, Veran. You've killed thousands of our men. Your... monsters have terrorized us for years!" Link fumed. He was taking out all of his pent up rage on Veran. She deserved it, though. Right?

Veran stood up, aghast. "Monsters? Killed your men? Let us get one thing straight here. Those "monsters" you are killing? They're the natural inhabitants of this land. The Skull Children, the Stalchildren, the Gorons, the ChuChus, all of them live here on their own accord. Maybe some of them, a time long ago, yes, they were monsters, but that time has passed. They have learned to fear the Hylians because of their ruthless slaughter of their kind. Why do you think the Gorons refuse to trade with Hyrule? Why, even with Ganondorf and Twinrova in the Castle, do you think the Gerudo refuse to become a part of this giant, universal kingdom you're hoping to build?" Veran paced back and forth. Link had not noticed until now, but her hair was quite the mess and her clothes were covered with blood—his blood. She hadn't had the time to change, from nursing him to feeding him.

"What's more is that those soldiers you have are the real monsters? How do you find that many men, hm? Have you ever bothered to look under their helmets? To see who, or what, you are fighting with? Darker secrets lurk within your castle walls than they do in my house, General." Link struggled to lay back down and she ran to him to help him and take away the plate.

"Why are you helping me? We're enemies." Link asked, confused by the situation he found himself in.

"Next time you aim your anger, Mr. Link, remember who tried to kill you today and remember him as your enemy." She got up, disheartened and left the room to clean up. Link rested his head back on the pillow. His entire world was foggy right now. Who had tried to kill him and why? He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he awoke, he was in Kokiri Forest. "Why is it that I keep falling asleep in one place and waking up in another?" Link saw the woman in charge with Epona and headed over to her, "Hey, Saria."

The small, Kokiri girl looked up at Link and smiled, "Oh hi there, General Link! Lady Veran brought you here. She told me you had been hurt and to let you rest." She looked away from Link and to Epona, continuing to pet her.

"Saria! How could you let her in here? You know she's the enemy!" Link exclaimed, more shocked than angry.

"No, Link, she's _your_ enemy. She's our friend and a friend to everyone, aside from those accursed Gerudos and you Hylians, that resides in the land of Hyrule. And where do you all get off calling yourselves Hylians? We're all Hylians, here! We're just not all like you." Saria scoffed, without looking at Link.

Without any further questions, she gave him the fabric and had him on his way. Boy, did he have a story to tell Ghirahim.


	3. Chapter 2: Rewriting The Story

"So wait, she saved you?" Ghirahim looked at his friend in disbelief. Link sat down on the couch in Ghirahim's staffroom. He was wearing his Hylian soldier uniform again. It had a metal chestplate on the front with the Hylian crest on it. Underneath it was the blue chain mail that was standard of a Hylian solider. His pants were the same chain mail with metal plating around it. Their armor allowed for some free movement, but was mostly for protection.

"It was weird… she was taking care of me and stuff, nursing me back to health. It's like she didn't even care that we're at war with each other." Link took a drink of his water and then leaned back, "she said something about the guy that attacked me. She seemed to know who it was, but before I could ask, she had left. That's when I fell asleep and woke up in the forest."

"Oh that's right, bro, thanks for the fabric! You're super fabulous!" Ghirahim winked at Link, "anyways did you recognize the man at all?"

Link shook his head, "not quite, but the voice was familiar. Anyways, I should head back to the castle and report what happened to, ugh, the Admiral. See ya later, buddy." Link hugged his friend and walked out the door.

* * *

Link was walking through the castle towards Ganondorf's quarters when Twinrova bumped in to him, "Oh well hello there, General." She smiled at him. Twinrova, despite her dislike of men, had always favored Link, "how is my favorite soldier doing?" She kissed him on the cheek. Link turned red with embarrassment. He was the envy of most men in Castle Town because he was one of the few men that Twinrova paid attention to.

Link replied, "well, I was just on my way to see the admiral. Something really weird happened to me today." Twinrova's eye sparkled. She pulled Link in for a hug, squeezing him against her, "oh you poor thing! I know, it's okay." She petted his blond hair, "look at me, honey."

Link looked into her eyes and suddenly fell into a sort of trance. "That's it, cutie. Just fall under my spell. Listen, I don't think you have your story straight, baby," she kissed him on the lips, "remember how I saved you today?" Twinrova smiled seductively.

"It was Veran…" Link said, hypnotically. "No, see, I saved you today," Twinrova kissed him again. "You saved me, today…" Link repeated.

"Good boy. Now, you belong to me. Your allegiance is to me first and Hyrule second as of now. You will do anything I say. Now, when I snap my fingers, you will be completely under my control." It was cliché, she knew, but she loved playing this role and now that she finally had Link as her play toy, she could to whatever she wanted. She snapped her fingers and Link awoke from his trance.

"Lady Twinrova, what can I do for you?" Link said, bowing before his mistress and kissing her hand.

She giggled, "oh my dear, I have one simple task for you. The man that attacked you today was General Onox. He is jealous of you and your position in the army. Now, I want you to kill him, and then return to me and I will," she licked her lips, pulled him to his feet, and whispered into his ear, "reward you greatly." She nibbled on his ear and then kissed him again. She was enjoying this.

* * *

Link's entire world was turned upside down. He was greatly indebted to Twinrova for saving his life and would do anything for her. She nursed him back to health and told him who had attacked him. Now, he could get his revenge and please his new mistress. He approached General Onox's chambers. He decided to forgo pleasantries and just break the door down. As he did, he saw Onox sitting at his desk with a woman in front of him on her knees. It was Anju, Kafei's wife. "Anju! It might be best for you to leave now, else I might have to tell your husband of this little ordeal."

Anju stood up, terrified, "Link, you don't understand! It was this, or he said he would kill Kafei!"

Link shook his head, "I wouldn't worry about General Onox anymore. Just go." Anju ran out of the room. Onox looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Y-you should be dead! My sword pierced your heart!" Onox cried, zipping up his pants and grabbing his sword and his ball and chain.

"You know, Onox, you should really check to make sure to check your victims are dead before you leave them. The Lady Twinrova managed to save me before I died. Too bad there will be no one that will save you!" Link drew his sword and shield.

Onox stood up, "you wear the standard armor of a Hylian soldier. Your humble attitude will be your downfall. I chose the golden armor of a true general. Your silly Ordon sword cannot pierce my armor," he began to swing his ball and chain, "you have damned yourself by coming here, General. By the time that I'm done, you will have wished you died out there!"

Onox swung his ball and chain towards Link, which he easily dodged. The missed attacked destroyed the flooring, weakening the integrity of the wooden floor. The two paid no attention as Link clashed swords with the other general. The steel blades clanged against each other as few words were shared. Onox managed to shove Link back. As Link recovered from the knock back, Onox was swinging his Ball and Chain to hit him again. Link managed to dodge it again, but the floor was not so lucky. As Onox retracted his weapon, a loud crack was heard. Link looked up at Onox, "idiot." The floor caved in underneath them and they both fell down to the floor below them.

Onox fell into the dining hall, crashing onto the table. He stood up, his armor absorbing most of the fall. He looked around for Link, "where did that little runt go?" Link lowered himself down behind Onox, using his hookshot. He cut into the back of Onox's armor, slicing it down the middle, causing it to fall off. Onox turned around, only in his helmet. His body was quite small in comparison to his huge, bulky armor.

"You underestimated Ordon blacksmithing. Now, it will cost you your life." Link said, angrily.

"You wouldn't kill me, Link It's not in your character!" Onox cried in confidence.

Link smirked, "then you misjudged me, General. I won't make the same mistake you made." Link shoved his sword through Onox's back, making sure to pierce the heart. He pulled out the sword and cleaned it off before sheathing it. He bent down and checked for a pulse. None. His job here was done.

"Nice job, there, cowboy." A drunk Ganon, hiccuped from the entry door, "now where the hell am I going to eat?" Ganon was a fat man. He had let himself go over the years. He was lazy and preferred to let his generals do all of the work, "plus, I need to find a new general! Where am I going to get one of those?" He walked around, drunkenly.

"Sober up, Admiral. This is the man who tried to kill me earlier today. Your "elite general" brought this upon himself. I'm sure we can find some men to help fix this wing of the castle. Create new jobs and whatnot," Link passed Ganondorf, "oh, and I'll tell Twinrova you said hi tonight while I'm making sweet love to her." He walked out of the room. Ganon's face straightened up.

* * *

Twinrova kneeled before the person in front of her, "it has been done. Onox is dead and Link is my loyal servant. While I wish you did not have to have him almost killed, it worked. How did you know that Onox would fail to kill Link?"

"Onox is sloppy. He would be overconfident and fail to kill Link. The percentage of failure outweighed the the percentage of success. Soon, all the pieces will be in my control." The person said, assuredly.

"How do you know Link will bear the Triforce of Courage?" Twinrova asked.

"He resembles the hero of legend. We can finally end this cycle once and for all one I gain all of the pieces of the Triforce. With the hero on our side, no one can stop us. I suggest you return to your… pet before he begins to suspect something is wrong."

* * *

Twinrova walked into Link's room, "hey there, General. It appears that you've done exactly what I asked you today. You're such a good boy." She dove onto him in bed and began showering his body with kisses and he returned the sentiment by running his hands over her curves and meeting her lips for a passionate kiss. She jumped under the covers and removed his underwear; it was going to be a fun night.


	4. Chapter 3: The Build Up

Zelda screamed in ecstasy as the man finished inside of her. She slowly relaxed and let her body fall against his. "For a princess, you're quite the slut." He pulled out of her, "not that I'm complaining. Now clean me off, dear, why don't you?" Zelda, tired, could not disobey her master. Her naked form dropped to her knees and she took his member into her mouth, sucking on it as if it were her last. "Keeping you alive and enslaving you was one of my best ideas. I can stay in the shadows, but I also have my own personal slave." He patted her head, "you may be done now." Zelda stood up, her boobs bouncing. "Do not get dressed. You are to remain naked, and in my chambers, for the rest of the day, my slut. Understood?" Zelda nodded as she sat in front of her master's throne.

* * *

Ganondorf was on another one of his slave girl raids. Malon was still great, but he had to piss off Link. He knew the perfect way, but he needed a little magic first.

He put his hand on a bookcase in the main throne room. It slid out of the way, revealing a staircase-passageway. He walked down it, quietly. When he got to the end, he found himself in a large throne room. Zelda was chained to an armrest, completely naked. She was such a slut, but she was needed and she was quite wicked, as well. "My lord, I require a bit of magic." Ganon said, bowing before the man.

"What is it you want this for?" He shifted in his seat as he stared down the admiral. Zelda was breathing deeply, recovering from another round of sex.

"I wish to take another slave and add another kingdom to our alliance. I want the Princess of the Zoras." Ganondorf smiled, sure of himself.

"I suppose you plan on hypnotizing her as well as their king. It is not like you to be this... ambitious. Here is your magic, along with something else." The man shot a purple ball of energy at Ganondorf, engulfing him. When the light died down, he looked much younger, and thinner, (much akin to his Ocarina of Time appearance). "Go, take the princess. We'll work on the others later." Ganondorf bowed and left with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Link lifted the bucket of milk and brought it over to Cremia. She smiled at him and took it from his hands, "you know, Link, ever since Ganondorf took Malon, things have been hard around here. It helps to have a big, strong man like you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"She was your sister and my fiancée. Ganondorf will one day pay for his crimes and Malon will return." Link wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I wouldn't be too sure of the. I write to her and she writes back. She's enamored with that man. She tells me of how she hopes he becomes king one day so she may rule by his side. She tells me of their sexual escapades and I just can't help but feel..." Cremia trailed off.

Link put his hand on her shoulder, "sad? It's okay. I-"

"Jealous! Malon always gets something good! Whether it's sex, boys, or... you." She looked him in the eyes, "take me, Link."

He was taken aback, "what?" He stepped back a bit.

"I want you to take me. As if I am a spoil of war. Take me from this place and ravish me," she pushed him to the ground and sat on top of him, rotating her hips, "you know you want me, Link. Take what belongs to you! You're a general in the army. You have power. There are women that would line up to fuck you. So kidnap me, rape me, so whatever it is you men of war do and take me away from here!" She crashed her lips onto his as she started to remove her shirt. "Remember when we were young, and we played games where you would play the bad guy and capture me and Romani would come save me? Remember the time she left to go play with friends and then we..."

"We made love," Link smiled at her weakly. She still sat on top of him, her bra the only thing holding back her breasts.

"Yes! Now, do it again! Take me back to the castle with you!"she pleaded with him, planting kisses all over his face.

"Cremia... What about Romani? What about your dad and Ingo? They can't do this without you." He let out a soft sigh.

"They can cope... They always do. They didn't think they could make it without Malon, but they did." She turned to the side and looked down.

"Because they had you. You kept this place together. Your father had given up and Ingo spent his nights getting drunk and you pulled it all back together. Imagine what would happen if you were gone." He put his hand on her face. She got off of him and he sat up.

"You don't know what it's like," Cremia started crying, "to have to step up and do everything and then have most of it taken by the kingdom. This place is hell and I hate it. I want to be with you. I always feel safe with you. You would never try to hurt me. You would keep me safe." She wrapped her arms around him and kept crying. Link did not know what to do. On one hand, he couldn't take her away. The ranch would fall apart. On the other hand, she needed him. What could he do? He loved this family; he couldn't be responsible for destroying it.

"Cremia, I can't take you. I think deep down, you know that." He held he tight.

"I know. I know, I just need you right now. I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry for that earlier. I was just..."

"Don't apologize, Cremia. You know I would take you if I could. Stay strong for me, okay? I'll keep visiting. Maybe, someday, I can retire and come down here to live with you on the ranch." He hoped he would be able to do so. He couldn't bear to break her heart.

She sniffled, "O-okay. I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Ganondorf approached Zora's Domain. He had been here multiple times to hear the Indigo-Go's perform. He had spent several nights with their lead singer, Lulu. Ganon had always found Zora women very attractive. The wore no clothing in their own domain and, therefore, were always naked. They were proud of that as well.

The Gerudo man walked through the hallways. No one seemed to care that he was there. He noticed the intricate design of the walls. It told the story of the Zora people from the very beginning of Hyrule. He reached the end of the hall and saw the king with his daughter, Princess Ruto, right next to him. Guards stood around the room.

Link had befriended many of the other species when he was a kid. He and Princess Ruto were rumored to have been betrothed as kids, but that was broken off as he joined the army. She still loved him, though, and waited for the day of his return to her side.

Ganondorf had already taken his fiancée, Malon, and boy was she a great catch. He managed to do her in his younger body before he left and she was ecstatic. Soon, he would have the princess of Zoras on her knees, begging to suck his cock.

"Greetings, King Zora, and greetings to the finest beauty in the land, Princess Ruto." He smiled handsomely, making Ruto blush.

"Ah, Admiral Ganondorf. You look better than the last time I saw you. You were just a fat old man!" He laughed, as did the others.

Ganondorf chuckled to amuse the king, "that is true, but I have since changed."

"Interesting. So why is it that you come into my presence?" The king asked.

"It is to gain your allegiance to the Kingdom of Hyrule, as well as take your daughter as tribute to me." He smirked, knowing full well the outrage that would ensue.

"You must be joking! My daughter would never lower herself to such a position and neither would the Zoras!" The king spat.

Ganondorf held his hand up as it ignited with a purple flame and everyone turned their attention to focus on it, "you _will_ join the kingdom and Princess Ruto _will_ become my slave." He looked at Ruto, "you are mine, now. Come to my side." She stepped down and walked over to Ganondorf, her body swaying as she walked, her naked features giving him a sexual hunger. "As for you guards, you will remember home of this." The flame died down.

"I am so glad we have reached an agreement, Admiral! Do what you will with my daughter. She is now yours to do with as you please." The king smiled earnestly.

"Oh, I intend to." Ganondorf laughed as he walked away with his new prize.


	5. Chapter 4: The Breaking Point

"Link! Have you given any thought to what I have said?" Link heard a voice as he walked out of the ranch.

He turned and saw Veran, quickly grabbing his sword and shield, "back, witch!" He hissed at her, swinging his sword.

She was startled, but not completely surprised, "is this how you treat the woman that saved you?"

"You lie! Twinrova saved me from Onox! You're my enemy!" He stood, ready for battle.

"Oh dear, she seems to have brainwashed you." Veran frowned. She was hoping that would not happen, but she supposed that it was inevitable. She wondered how far gone he was. Probably not too far, considering the compassion he had shone for Cremia. Veran conjured up a ball of light and threw it at Link. He tried to deflect it, but it exploded around him, electrocuting him. It was painful, but necessary.

* * *

She had managed to cleanse his mind of the spell and put up a resistance to any further attempts. Link's eyes opened, "what happened?"

"Twinrova had brainwashed you. She got you to do her dirty work and take out Onox after he failed to kill you." Veran sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Deja vu. So you've saved me twice now? Okay, I guess that's worth hearing you out." Link sighed, resigning to the situation.

"Thank you, dear. Now, you, as well as everyone else in the kingdom has been led to believe that I am evil. However, I assure you I am not. Your kingdom has some dark secrets. I am sure of that. I don't know everything, but I know that there is an evil within those walls corrupting and capturing everything it can to take over the world, as cliché as that sounds. You, however, are a descendant of the Hero of Legend. I am sure of it. It is your duty to put an end to all of this. I refused to take part in the whole thing as soon as I found out some of the dark deeds going on and planned to expose them, but I was removed before I could do anything. Now, I am an outcast." Veran finished.

"That's a lot of stuff to take in. I don't even know if it's true..."

"I don't know what else I can do to convince you, dear." Veran looked away, as if remembering something painful.

"What aren't you telling me, Veran?" Link sat up and put his hand on her shoulder. Her skin was soft and warm. Touching her sent shocks down his spine.

She looked back at him, years in her eyes, "you and I aren't that different... We've both lost people we love to that kingdom. Onox was my best friend. We were a pair of warriors originally employed by the kingdom to defend her under King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule III when we were barely adults. After his death, things changed. Onox was obsessed with power and greed. He wanted it all at any price and I could just not support that. So I left. When I saw that he was the one that tried to kill you, I knew that it would cost him his life. I almost lost it the day you left. I had this awful feeling that you would kill him."

Link's stomach hurt. He had killed this woman's best friend and partner and she still helped him. He knew what it was like to feel that loss. He still remembered his encounter with Cremia. Link lost two people when Malon was taken. Cremia would never be the same after that.

Veran hugged him, regardless of the potential consequences. To her surprise, he returned the hug. As small as a gesture as it was, she felt cared for. For the first time in a long time, someone was here for her, holding her. "Thank you..." She said, weakly.

Link let go of her. He had never actually noticed Veran's body before. The top of the dress showed off her abundant cleavage and right ass was outlined by the bottom of her dress. Her curves were on perfect display. She had long, burnt-orange hair that cascaded down her shoulder and touched her mid back. It covered her left eye, giving her a slightly mysterious allure. She had noticed him staring. "Do you see something you like?" Her demeanor changed out of sadness to one of lust. They were both in moments if weakness, which attracted them to each other.

"Uh... Yea." Link gulped. He couldn't do this, could he? He barely even knew Veran, but he felt so close to her. Just a moment ago, she was the enemy, but now... He wanted to have her under him as he gave in to his carnal desires.

Without any words, Veran gave herself to Link. They fell onto the bed together and gave in to their lust.

* * *

Link smiled, "I'm with you now. I believe you. Though, I believed you before the sex."

"Consider it a signing bonus, love. Now, we need to get you back to the castle before anyone starts getting suspicious.

* * *

Link walked through the gate into the town. Ghirahim popped up and grabbed Link by the arm, "Ganondorf's got a new slave. You know what that means... Public initiation."

Link followed Ghirahim to the large crowd that had formed. Ganondorf stood on the stage with Malon next to him. She was naked and on her knees allowing men to come up and use her, per Ganondorf's request. Ghirahim smiled, "Ganondorf's gotten kind of hot. He's not that old, fat guy anymore!"

After the last guy finished, he saw Link in the audience, "now, my fellow Hylians, I present to you my newest slave," Malon stood up by her master's side, "and a token of friendship from our new allies, the Zoras, Princess Ruto!" The audience clapped and cheered as Link's heart sank.

He snapped his fingers and both women dropped to their knees in front of Ganondorf and made out with each other, groping and licking until he pulled out his dick and the two slaves started sucking it in turns, hoping to get the most they could. Link couldn't bear it anymore, so he left. This was war.

* * *

Cremia fell to her knees as she saw what Veran and Link had done. The man turned off the crystal ball. It was a little old fashioned, but it got the job done. The princess was out on diplomatic business, so Cremia and the man were alone. Tears fell from her eyes, "he just promised... He would wait..."

He walked over to her, "you want revenge, don't you, dear?" She nodded, "then give yourself to me. Become mine and I will give you the power to get your revenge. Give in to me." He held out his hand. She turned around and stared at it before deciding to grab it.

"I am yours. Whatever you want, I shall do. Please help me get my revenge, Master Demise." Cremia grinned as Demise kissed her roughly before taking her. Victory was sweet.


End file.
